Total Humiliation
by Ainaak Ka-lyrra
Summary: When one of the Potter boys get their hearts broken the rest of the Siblings think it's time for a bit of revenge. A part of the LBT universe. Oneshot


Total Humiliation

By- ainaak ka-lyrra

It was a nice brilliant day at Hogwarts, owls were chirping, students were chatting and enjoying their Saturday morning lunch.

One girl in particular by the name of Essie Dura laughed as one of her closest friends made a joke. She really loved her life at Hogwarts, she was well liked, she was pretty, modest and she happened to be dating one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. His name, Harlem Potter, Harry Potter's oldest son, him being several minutes older than his twin Harlan.

Her life would have stayed wonderful if Harlan and the rest of the Potter Spawns, as known as by Professor Snape, hadn't filled Harlem with enough alcohol to kill a dragon and then dragged him off in preparation of what was going to be the most humiliating day of Essie's life.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

All of the students attention was drawn to the Great Hall doors when they slammed open, standing there were the Potter Siblings, or Spawns, depending on who you asked. Panther and Eclipse seemed to be holding up Harlem for some reason. Their destination became apparent when they all, except Lily and Jamie who were no where to be seen, got up on the stage.

Everyone's interest was perked, were they going to put on another show? Their questions and prayers were answered when the boys began to set their stuff up.

"Today a dedication song will be sang, it will be sang by Harlem and is dedicated to his girlfriend Essie, it is called 'What Goes Around/ Comes Around'" Panther said smiling coldly.

Essie frowned and she tried to get up but found herself stuck to her seat. Apparently Lily and Jamie had been standing behind her and had glued her to her chair.

(What Goes Around/ Comes Around- by- Justine Timberlake)

"Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world

You had me in the palm of your hand  
So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it

Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around

(should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeah

What goes around comes around  
You should know that

Don't want to think about it (no)  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it (yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around

(should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

_Comes Around interlude:_

Let me paint this picture for you, baby

You spend your nights alone  
And he never comes home  
And every time you call him  
All you get's a busy tone  
I heard you found out  
That he's doing to you  
What you did to me  
Ain't that the way it goes

When you cheated girl  
My heart bleeded girl

So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt  
Just a classic case  
A scenario  
Tale as old as time  
Girl you got what you deserved

And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right

But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
You'll see

(What goes around comes back around)I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey

**_(The Boys looked like they wanted to get off the stage and laugh in her face_**)

_**( Essie tried to get up again but realized she was still stuck to her chair)**_

_laughs_

See?  
You should've listened to me, baby  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Because  
(What goes around comes back around)

_laughs_"

Essie was horrified, how did he find out?. Her attention was drawn back to the stage when she heard some speaking. "You Fuck with our brother and it is-!" Python started, his snake slitted olive green eyes reflecting malice. "Total Humiliation!" hissed Lily and Jamie, who were on either side of her, in her ears.

Essie's eyes filled with tears as she looked around, as if trying to seek help but everyone was staring at her, some in pity, others in disgust. You didn't cheat on ANY of the Potter siblings, the thought shouldn't even cross your mind, it was stupid AND suicidal. Stupid because all of them had gotten all of the attractive features from their parents, and suicidal because if one of their siblings found out you would wish that they had just killed you instead of what ever cruel and unusual thing they had done. Essie was getting no kind of help from them.

After realizing that she was no longer stuck to her chair, Essie hopped up and ran out of the Great Hall in tears. Solar felt a little bad, seeing as it wasn't gentlemanly to make a female cry, but the bitch had it coming. Solar glanced at his older brother and frowned in concern when he noticed Harlem was hanging onto the microphone stand, trying not to fall over. Solar knew that when Harlem got over his Hogwart sized hangover he would be horrified when he found out that not only did he actually get drunk, but he also humiliated the love of his life, or well used to be love of his life until they found out she cheated on him and they humiliated her and all.

Solar went to lead his brother to their dorms but then Harlan popped up with a bottle, that looked a lot like fire whisky, and pushed it into Harlem hands who started drinking it. "Come on Harlem, let's sing that song Uncle Fred and George sang three years ago." he said excitedly. Recognition filled Harlem's eyes as he nodded slowly. Before standing up straight. If it weren't for the fact that his eyes were a bit blood shot and he was wear a uncharacteristic predatory smirk on his face, one wouldn't think that he had even touched a bottle of alcohol.

(Shake That- By- Eminem ft. Nate Dogg)

_Intro -Harlan_

Shady, Aftermath  
There she goes shaking that ass on the floor  
Bumpin and grindin that pole  
The way she's grindin that pole  
I think I'm losing control

_Verse 1 -Harlan_

Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up  
Hit the strip club don't forget ones get your dick rubbed  
Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted  
Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink  
Hit the bathroom sink, throw up  
Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine  
Knowin still got a few chunks on your shoestring  
Showin I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated  
I was revibed as soon as this Bitch gyrated  
And hips and licked them lips and that was it  
I had to get Nate Dogg here to sing some shit

_Verse 2 -Harlem_

Two to the one from the one to the three

I like good pussy and I like good trees  
Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe  
And I get more ass than a toilet seat  
Three to the one from the one to the three  
I met a bad bitch last night in the D  
Let me tell you how I made her leave with me  
Conversation and Hennessey  
I've been to the muthafuckin mountain top  
Heard muthafuckers talk, seen 'em drop  
If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock  
And when I bust yo ass I'm gonna continue to rock  
Getcha ass of the wall with your two left feet  
It's real easy just follow the beat  
Don't let that fine girl pass you by  
Look real close cause strobe lights lie

_Verse 3 -Harlan_

We bout to have a party (turn the music up)  
Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)  
I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut  
Wanna get it poppin baby step right up  
Some girls they act retarded  
Some girls are bout it bout it  
I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck  
I say everyday she be givin it up

_Chorus -Harlem_

Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me

Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me

_Verse 4 -Harlan_

I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygienist  
Open your mouth for about four or five minutes  
Take a little bit of this fluoride rinse  
Swish but don't spit it, swallow and I'll finish  
Yeah me and Nate d-o double g  
Looking for a couple bitches with some double d's  
Pop a little champagne and a couple E's  
Slip it in her bubbuly, we finna finna have a party

_Verse 5 -Harlem_

Have a party (turn the music up)  
Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)  
I'm lookin for a girl I can fuck in my hummer truck  
Apple Bottom jeans and a big Ol' slut  
Some girls they act retarded  
Some girls are bout it bout it  
I want a bitch that sit at the crib with no panties on  
Knows that she can but she won't say no

_**(Harlem Pulled a surprised looking Hufflepuff girl up on the stage and yanked her to him so her back was to him)**_

Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be

Tonight I want a slut, will you be mine?  
I heard you was freaky from a friend of mine

_**(Harlan danced up to them and rubbed himself against the poor thing, making her face turn redder)**_

_**Bridge -Harlan**_

Now I hope you don't get mad at me  
But I told Nate you was a freak  
He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind  
I told him how you like it from behind

_**(Then he trailed his tongue down her neck. And she fainted)**_

_Chorus -Harlen_

_**(After passing her to her friends they gave each other a high fives)**_

Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
We bout' to have a party (turn the music up)  
Let's get it started (go ahead shake your butt)  
I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut

Wanna get it poppin baby step right up  
Some girls they act retarded  
Some girls are bout it bout it  
I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck  
I say everyday she be givin it up

_Outro -Harlan_

There she goes, shaking that ass on the floor  
Bumpin and grindin that pole  
The way she's grindin that pole  
I think I'm losing control

God, come on

_Harlan makes noises_

I ain't leavin' without you bitch

Coming home with me

And my boy, and his boy, and his boy, and his gurl

haha, Harlem

_deep breathing_"

After the music went off Harlem just about collapsed, but Solar held him up and quickly walked out, towards their dorms. Harlan ran out after them. "Hey don't go yet, the party's just started!" He called after his brother, making Solar roll his eyes as he ignored Harlan.

"Oh really?". Came a voice behind him. Harlan froze and slowly turned around before meeting the eyes of Professor Snape. "Yeah". Harlan said slowly with a 'I just said that look' on his face. Severus rolled his eyes in irritation. "What have I told you about getting you siblings drunk and then having them make the Hufflepuff students faint?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh... to not do it?" Harlan asked more than said. "Exactly, so why have you done it?"

"Because Harlems ex-girlfriend is a bitch" was Harlan's reply.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

"I take it you have learned of what your children have done" Albus said, with a stern look on his face. Harry nodded, running a hand through his mid-back length hair. "Yeah" was the only thing he said. Albus' eyebrows rose, "You aren't angry at their actions? They have run the poor girl out of Hogwarts, she is attending Salem for the rest of her education."Albus explained.

Harry shrugged, "I never liked her anyway".

THE END

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Please Review and tell me what you think.

The songs should be in my profile if you want to hear them.


End file.
